the_argent_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra Rachel Edwards
Alexandra studied Chemistry at Cambridge University and was recruited by the Faithists shortly after acquiring her Doctorate. She worked for them at a research facility they had set up at the Royal Free Hospital in Hampstead for many years. Towards the end of the Faith Wars the Sabbat launched a successful attack upon the hospital and slaughtered almost everyone within. Alexandra was captured by them and embraced as a Shovelhead by her sire, Michael Baxter. She spent the next few nights with him, enduring the painful transformation into a Kiasyd vampire and learning the rudiments of what she has become. Shortly before the destruction of London her sire disappeared and hasn't been seen since. She was found wandering the desolate streets of North London and agreed to join The Blood Silver Pack, mainly out of sheer hunger. She hoped someone in the Sabbat might be able to help her locate her sire and discover his fate. She has shown a remarkable resistance to losing her Humanity to the Beast; despite facing and participating in all the horrors the Sabbat has to offer she remains markedly humane and disturbed by the things she sees those around her doing. In the end she could not hold onto her Humanity forever though she held onto it far longer than most. With the help of her pack (now renamed The Shadowed Kiss Pack) Alexandra was able to rescue her sire and has begun to study with him. He helped her to slowly but surely shed her Humanity and adopt the Path of Lilith as a Bahari. Though a tough journey ensued with much questioning, arguing and frustration on her part Alexandra recently went through her final test and successfully attained her Path - encountering a moment of true revelation at the final moment of humanity loss and awakening within herself the strange Path of Thorns. Description Alexandra is tall (6'2") and slender, with extremely pale white skin and pure black eyes. Her facial features are pointed and angular, including her ears which taper to thin points. Her limbs, fingers and presumably toes are slightly elongated when compared to a humans. Her dark brown hair is very long, extending most of the way down her back and possesses an extremely fine silk-like texture. Under direct moonlight her skin also takes on a faint icy-blue glow which only adds further to her alien appearance. Despite all these factors she remains extremely beautiful, albeit in a strange way. She has near perfect balance and always moves with precision and grace. In addition she has the gift of being able to consume normal mortal food and drink despite being undead. She does not require it for sustenance however and can survive purely on blood as can any vampire. Interests Aside for her interest and passion for Chemistry Alexandra also enjoys music (especially classical) and occasionally plays the Violin or sings. She is a great reader of fiction, happily devouring classic literature such as The Iliad ''or ''Journey to the West ''as well as terribly bad contemporary trash such as ''Twilight. Unlike many Christians she has read the Bible cover to cover at least twice; the second time being purely "for fun". She is a proficient gymnast and dancer having studied ballet for a time when she was at school. Her favourite drink (other than blood) is Baileys. Development Since being embraced Alexandra has made a point of learning some practical skills. She attends an MMA class with Sebastian and James and has worked to improve her marksmanship skills with a gun. Her exposure to the chimerical world of the Changelings on numerous occasions has enabled her to greatly enhance her sensitivity to supernatural events. She has found her Disciplines of Mytherceria and Obtenebration fairly easy to master and quite natural but struggles with Dominate; finding it not only difficult to use but also morally questionable. She has learned how to pick locks as well as other similar abilities and can now drive, in addition she has become a proficient unarmed fighter finding the disciplined focus required to study martial arts surprisingly appealing. She has become friends with a number of local Changelings including Anna Kim and Roger Jones (the former also becoming her lover) as well as a number of the dancers at The Red Masque. She had also made Richard Webb a ghoul but he was killed in battle shortly after Alexandra embraced two childer: her best friend from her mortal days Emma Gray and a man from the MMA club Brandon James. Of some concern is the fact that both turned out as clanless Panders causing her to worry somewhat about the strength of her blood. Upon being liberated from the Aonides Michael took up the position of Bishop and later Priscus has offered to tutor Alexandra in the ways of the Bahari as this was the path for which she was embraced. In addition he has taught her the basics of Auspex, Celerity and Fortitude. Alexandra has continued her studies into Obtenebration and the Abyss, achieving mastery of the former and beginning to explore the rituals of the latter. On a recent raid she managed to Diablerize the Nosferatu Rathe Haversham, allowing her Generation to drop to 11th due to the elder's powerful Vitae. Character Sheet Sire: Michael Baxter Clan: Kiasyd Nature: Judge Demeanour: '''Visionary ' '''Generation:' 11th (originally 13th) Embrace: 1/1/2013 Apparent Age: 30 Allegiance: '''Sabbat - Bahari '''Physical: Strength 1, Dexterity (Precise) 4, Stamina 2 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation (Sound Reasoning) 4, Appearance (Unconventional Looks) 5 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence (Analytical) 4, Wits 2 Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 3, Awareness 2, Brawl 2, Empathy 3, Intimidation 1, Subterfuge 2 Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 2, Firearms 3, Larceny 2, Melee 1, Performance (Violin) 2, Stealth 1 Knowledges: Academics (Literature) 2, Computer 1, Investigation 2, Law 1, Medicine 2, Occult (The Abyss) 5, Science (Chemistry) 4; Changeling Lore 1 Disciplines: Auspex 2, Celerity 2, Dominate 1, Fortitude 2, Mytherceria 5, Obtenebration 5 Rituals: '''Light Within Shadow, Claiming the Dark, Maw of Ahriman '''Backgrounds: Allies 1 (Rosalie Mann), Contacts 2 (Anna Kim, Roger Jones), Domain 2 (Warehouse - Pack background), Generation 2, Mentor 3 (Michael Baxter), Resources 2 Merits/Flaws: Catlike Balance, Controllable Night Sight, Eat Food, Lucky, Seeker of the Children Virtues: Conviction 3, Instinct 5, Courage 3 Morality: Path of Lilith (Thorns) 7 Willpower: 7 Blood Pool/Max per Turn: 12/1 Vinculi Ratings:Gabrielle AgostinoGabrielle Agostino' '''6,' Marcus Barrowman 5, Michael Baxter 2, David Chesters 5, Dave Christian 7, Emily Dresner 8, Patrick Gauthier 6, John Hornsby 7, Leanne James 8, Fenella Johnson 3, Stanislav Krol 5, James Miller 10, Hanifa Prichard 5, Elizabeth Walker 7, Sebastian Warren 6, Fexia 8, Randall 3. '''Childe: Emma Gray, Brandon James 'Theme Song: 'Skyclad - Single Phial. Category:Supernaturals Category:Vampires Category:Player Characters Category:Sabbat